Oz Again
by NellytheActress
Summary: Dorothy, now 24, has came back to Oz. She moves to the Emerald City were she meets Fiyero, the scarcrow, again. Fiyero brings along a nine year old girl, Delanie Mathilda Tiggular. Who's brother has a rare 'skin disease'. Glinda's young maid, Ivette, has a hard life of her own. Glinda, Dorothy, Elphaba, Fiyero, Delanie, Maximilian, Ivette.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I'm back with a new story. I can't help it. But this story is different than my others. Dorothy is also in it but she is 24 now and Glinda, Fiyero (as scarecrow), Elphaba, and two OC's will also be in it. (rated T to be careful because I don't know)**

* * *

After Dorothy had left Oz she could never get that one of a kind world out of her head. Of coarse no one believed her when she told then about Oz but she didn't care.

After years of thought she decided there must be a way back to Oz and she was right. She came back the same way she came the first time; through cyclone.

When she came back she realized she didn't want to leave. She had gotten a job in Quox and had been living there for the past year and a half. Now twenty-four she has decide she wishes to move to the Emerald City and that's exactly what is to do.

"Were did I put that stupid stationary?!" Dorothy exclaimed as she slumped onto the bed. She was packing her things, getting ready to move out of Quox to the City of Emeralds. She lived in a small three story apartment complex and her complex was basically a room.

She scrambled from shelf to shelf collecting books, figurines, pens, clothing, and practically anything that was everything.

"Aha! There you are." Dorothy smiled as she looked at the top of the highest shelf. There perched like-so was her jewel engraved stationary journal.

She walked over to the shelf and stood on the tips of her toes were she could barely reach the stationary. Her fingers moved upon the books spine then she grabbed hold of it.

"Yes!" She said in triumph as she moved her hand from the shelf with the stationary in her grasp.

_CRASH!_

The shelf came tumbling down right on top of the farm girl. "Ozdamn it!" she swore as she pushed the clutter off of herself. After living in Oz for a year and a half plus the time it took to find a home she had caught onto the Ozian slang they used. She wasn't sure if that was good though.

Dorothy got to her feet again and looked at the mess. The shelf was empty by the time it fell so nothing fell with it but the shelf been chipped in a few places. She stood over it thinking of what to do.

She quickly went to the broom closet and grad the broom and dust-pan. After thoroughly cleaning the mess she finished packing her belongings.

Dorothy looked at the time and saw she was behind schedule. "I was suppose to be out of her half an hour again." she muttered then grabbed her bags. She had one large bag then a mini purse she cared with her.

She stood at the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Examining the empty room, she gave a nod and left.

* * *

Fiyero, the scarecrow, walk a long side the nine year old, Delanie Mathilda Tiggular.

"Papa! The city, the city!" Delanie jumped up and down with excitement. This would be the young girls first time in the city and she couldn't wait. She was never aloud away from the house.

"Shh, Lanie. Remember in the city we talk to no one and you call me-"

"Mr. scarecrow" Delanie finish for him. "I know... But why?" the chocolate haired girl asked. Delanie's hair was golden brown and she had sparkling hazel eyes. Her skin was fare and soft and she had pink polished lips. Her smiles was pearl white and almost completely strait. She looked much like her father back when he was human.

"Because, no is suppose to know. Okay? Is that clear?" Fiyero looked down at her were blue eye met hazel.

"Yes pap- Mr. scarecrow. It is clear as crystal." Delanie shot him a small smile then she start to skip a long again.

"Once we reach the city I have heard an old friend had just moved there and would like to stop by" Fiyero told the young-ling.

Delanie's eyes widened. "You have friends in the city?" she asked looking more excited. Fiyero simply nodded his head and smiled.

* * *

Dorothy had reached the city after her long and aching train ride. She still couldn't believe she was moving away from Quox and into the Emerald City.

She was now standing in front of a tall brick build that was of coarse; green. The building was covered in old architecture that went all the way around it's round structure. It leaned inward a little and was no completely strait. The shingles on the arch way hung lop-sided and the large glass doors were stained.

Over all the building was probably the oldest building in the city but it was one of the beautiful one because of it. Dorothy approved the building, she would have too since in less than an hour it would be her home.

She approached the tall figured building and carefully pushed the doors opened. She was afraid they might shatter if she pushed to hard. The interior of the lobby was much more modernized than the out side. The walls were white and the carpets were the emerald shade of green. The front desk was made of marble and the furnishing was patterned with white and green.

The air smelled of vanilla and cream. Dorothy smiled, lost in the atmosphere of it all.

"Excuse me ma'am. Ma'am? Could I help you? Ma'am?" the women at the front desk rang the bell to see if she could get Dorothy's attention. "Huh? What? Oh. Sorry." Dorothy stumbled over to the front desk and gave her an apologetic smile.

"It's a nice place huh?" the women smiled. "You just get caught in how beautiful the building is. The building it turning 132 today." the women told Dorothy.

"Wow." Dorothy seemed interested. "So sweety, how can I be of help?" the women asked. Dorothy looked back the women. "Oh, sorry. Dorothy Gale." she gave the women her name.

"Oh yes, here you are." the women pulled out an envelope with Dorothy's name on it. "Your on floor four, apartment number 340B. The key and information is inside." the women gave Dorothy the envelope. "Glad to be at service" she nodded then left.

_'Floor four, apartment 340B' _Dorothy kept on playing the same thing in her head all the way up. She looked at each door. _'337B, no'. '338B, no'. '339B, no'. '340B, yes'. _Dorothy slid the key from the envelope into the key-hole and wigged the door-nob. The door easily came opened.

Dorothy look at the inside of the apartment. In the first room was a small kitchen area that joined together with the living-lounge. In the back was a door to were she guessed was the bedroom. And two slim doors next to each other. One was the broom closet and the other was the bathroom.

Dorothy was very pleased with what she saw. She suddenly heard a knock on the door. "Visitors already?" she murmured but re-opened the door. She was surprise at who she saw.

"Scarecrow!" engulfed him in a hug. "Oh I've missed you." She smiled then let go of him to notice the small, nine year old, child.

"Who's this?" she questioned. She looked the precious golden brown head girl up and down.

Fiyero had already came up with an explanation a head of time. "This is Delanie Mithilda. She wanted to see the city but her mother couldn't take her since due to her brothers skin disease." Fiyero wasn't lying because, Maximilian Horny Tiggular, had the same condition his mother had; green skin. "Her mother knew I was going and asked if she could tag a long."

Dorothy seemed to believe the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't sure if the story would do very well but I got reviews so it's worth continuing. If you haven't noticed the lay-out of the store is different than I usually use because I thought to experiment with this story. It's worked so far.**

* * *

Delanie smiled shyly at Dorothy. She smiled back. "She's a cute one" Dorothy commented. "Who's the child's mother?"

Fiyero hadn't thought of this yet but thought fast. "A women from the Vinkus. She is a close friend." he smiled. There was an awkward silence after that. "Well it was nice seeing you but we best be on our way. Delanie mother wouldn't want her up past her bed time and there's more I want to show her." Fiyero broke the silence.

"It's nice seeing you too. Bah-bye." Dorothy smiled as Fiyero took Delanie's hand and they walked off.

"Pap- Mr. scarecrow, was that your friend?" Delanie asked in a small voice. "Yes that was Miss Dorothy Gale. I met her down the yellow brick road." Fiyero responded.

"Why that's a funny place to meet some one." Delanie giggled. "Well I did." Fiyero smiled.

* * *

After there long day in the city it was time to go back to Vinkun. The train ride was full off laughs and bright spirits. Fiyero listened to Delanie chatter about the carousel she road and the bakery they visited. I was a fun filled day.

Once back at the Vinkus, Fiyero took Delanie's hand and they walked back to there small house in the outer Vinkus. Delanie skipped the whole way humming a cute little song.

"Some where over the rainbow sky's are blue." she sang. "Lanie time to stop. Where home and mother won't appreciate the noise." Fiyero quieted her. "Sorry." Delanie whispered as they entered the house.

"Fiyero!" they heard Elphaba voice say as she rushed to them. Her hair was let down and in her face. She looked tired a worn out. But she kept a clean smile on. She picked Delanie up. Gave Fiyero a quick peck on the lips then walk to the other room.

"Mama, we road the carousel and went to a bakery. Papa even took me to see an old friend!" Delanie told the mother. "An old friend you say." Elphaba repeated her daughter as she laid her on the couch then sat next to her. "Ya mama!"

"Which friend was this?" Elphaba asked looking back at her husband. "Dorothy." Fiyero responded. "You mean that farm girl?" she rose and eyebrow.

"Yes." Fiyero said slowly. "Oz, I thought she left this place. If she did why would she want to come back? This place is nothing but your worst nightmare. Even with the wizard gone the damage is un- fixable." Elphaba looked down sadly.

"What wizard?" Delanie looked at her mother. "The Terrible Wizard of Oz." Elphaba muttered. "Who?" Delanie was confused. "What your mother meant is there was an old ruler here in Oz. That's all." Fiyero quickly told her.

"Oh." Delanie said then shrugged. "Why don't you go wash up and I'll be in to read you a bed time story. Okay?" Fiyero suggested seeing how tired Elphaba looked. "Okay." Delanie nodded her head then skipped away.

"Was Max okay with us going to the city?" Fiyero asked. "He doesn't know. He's sick... Again." Elphaba looked down. "So that's why you look exhausted." Fiyero sighed. "He hasn't woken up all day. If this keeps happening I'm afraid..." Elphaba trailed off.

"Afraid of what? Max isn't going to die. He is to strong to just let go." Fiyero assured her. "He's only five. And he's green. It's all my fault." Elphaba cried. Fiyero sat next to her and rapped her in his arms.

"Papa!" they heard Delanie call. "I am being summon by the princess. Anything else I may do for you fare lady?" Fiyero questioned. Elphaba laughed. "No. Will we see again my night?"

"Of coarse." Fiyero said then went off to Delanie's room. Elphaba tried to dry her tears.

* * *

******Sorry had to update again. You know me. I will update my other story's before I update this again, though. And these chapter will be rather short because I think this is just that type of story. Glinda will be coming in soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**New OC(s) coming into the story! And Glinda!**

* * *

Ever since her friends 'died' she had tried to keep high spirit but found it hard. She would help Oz by day and sulk by night. Glinda truly was a poor soal that had every thing yet nothing at the same time. She didn't talk very much and if she did it was business a business alone.

Today she had a meeting with some new city members. She wasn't feeling up to it but forced a smile on her face for the citizens. Those citizen who believe she was so good but were wrong. She was simply a hopeless being with nothing to live on for.

Glinda heard a knock on her bedroom door. She quickly whipped away her tears and tired to look happy. "Come in." She called. Her eye's were red from the usually crying and her throat was dry.

The door nob turned then the door flung open. There in the door-way stood a girl no older than twelve. She smiled brightly as she stepped into the room. "Your towels ma'am." the girl held up a pile of fresh towels she had been holding. The girl was Glinda's personal maid. Glinda felt bad that the girl had to work for her but her family was poor and it was the only job the poor child could find.

"You can put then on the top shelf in the bathroom, Ivette." Glinda addressed the girl by her name. The dirty-blonde haired girl nodded and walked to the bathroom. Glinda sometimes thought of the child as her own but knew that was a absurd thought. Ivette did resemble Glinda some what, though. She had dirty-blonde hair, pale skin, deep green eyes, rose lips and a slim figure for her age.

She must be under fed or some thing. But she was a very beautiful young lady. She had three younger sibling, that Glinda was aware of but never met. Jocelin, Josette and Eloise. She also was aware that Ivette took care of them as well. Ever since there mother became ill and her father left two months ago in search of work. But what does the girls personal life matter to the blonde? Nothing, so she thought.

Ivette came back into the room again. "Anything else, your Goodness?" she asked. "No, not now. You can go for the rest of the morning and come back later tonight." Glinda excused the girl. "Thank you miss." Ivette bowed and quickly walked away.

Glinda sighed. She watched as the child untied her maid apron as she walked away. Her satin, black maids uniform swayed as her steps grow fasted.

Glinda looked at the old grandfather clock and gasp when she saw the time. It was already 10 o' clock and her meeting was in twenty minutes. She stumbled out of bed and quick took a bath then brushed her teeth and got dressed. She curled her golden locks and did her make up.

After examining herself in the mirror she took another look at the clock. It was five 'till 10:20.

She picked her wand then went out to where the meeting was to be held.

* * *

When Glinda entered there room the was lots of separate conversation going on. She forced a smile on then tapped her wand against the floor twice. The room silenced and all the new city members turned towards her. She cleared her throat, "hello."

She heard a 'howdy, miss' from some one on the far end of the room. A group of older citizen say 'nice to finally meet you sweetheart'. And a younger women address her 'Lady Glinda'.

She made her way to an empty seat and sat down. "Well, it's always nice to meet new people." she started awkwardly. "Lady Glinda! Do you remember me?" the same young women blurted out. Glinda turned her head towards the women. "Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" she simply asked.

"Why I'm not a witch at all. I'm Dorothy. The farm girl."

Glinda suddenly remember the small girl she once met. "Dorothy? I thought you went home. With the ruby slippers." Glinda said in confusion. "I did. But came back." Dorothy told her. "Why would you come back here. Oz is a horrible pla-" Glinda stop in mid sentence once she realized want she said. The whole room was now staring at her.

"I-I have to go." She excused herself and ran off. Once out side she quickly made a bubble and went back to the palace. She collapsed on her bed and started to cry. "Miss Glinda?" Ivette called into the room.

Glinda sat up at the sound of the girls voice. "Your back." she sniffed. Ivette simply nodded her head. "May I enter?". "Yes. Please." Glinda whipped away a tear. Ivette was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. It was silent for that few minutes until Ivette opened her mouth.

"Mothers getting worse. The doctor said she may not make it." the girl said in a hushed and shaking tone. Glinda stared at the child then motioned for her to come and sit on the bed with her. Ivette quickly did as told. She new was improper to take up such a request but this was different.

"Mother is going to die. I know it." Ivette started to cry. "No she isn't. You mustn't think that way." Glinda assured her.

Ivette buried her face in Glinda's dress. Glinda stoked the girls hair. "Why don't you wash up in my bathroom tonight." Glinda offered. "I couldn-".

"No. Please do. How long have you had that uniform? Is it the only one you have?" Glinda questioned.

"Three months. It's the only clothing I have and it has never been washed." Ivette replied. "I'll have that one washed and have a new one for you as well." Glinda told her.

"I couldn't except that." Ivette told Glinda. "You can and you will. It's an order. Now please, go wash up." Glinda gestured to the bathroom and Ivette walked over and closed the door. _'It's the least I can do'_ Glinda thought.

* * *

******Sorry I lied. You know me I have to update the first few chapter of my new story's really fast because I get excited. Yes I know I have one sick person here and another one there but it's all part of my recipe for a happy ending. Trust me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**These next few chapters may be sad-ish. I don't really know. I know how the end will turn out but I need to plan out how I'm going to create my image I have in my head. So we'll see how this ends. Oh I also wanted to tell you guys the proper pronunciations for the girls names.**

**Ivette (I-vet)**

**Jocelin- (Jah-so-lin)**

**Josette (Joe-set)**

**Eloise (El-o-wees)**

**Delanie (Dee-lane-ee) **

* * *

After Ivette washed up Glinda brought her a newly made uniform and her freshly cleaned old one. "Here you go." Glinda smiled handing the clothing to the twelve-year-old. A small smile tugged at the ends of Ivette's lips.

"Thank you." she bowed then went to change. Glinda wiped a tear from her cheek with the back of her hand. She then realized something. The child was at age twelve and never had a proper education. And surly her sisters haven't either. "Ivette."

Ivette came out of the bathroom wearing the new maid uniform. "Yes miss?" she responded. "How old are your sisters?" Glinda asked very strait-forwardly.

"Jocelin's nine. And a half." Ivette added at the end. "Josette is her twin. Eloise is almost four." the girl smiled. "And have they ever been to school?" Glinda asked. "No. Why?" Ivette stared at Glinda.

"I would like to meet them tomorrow." Glinda told the girl. "But miss." Ivette protested. "No buts. Now back to work. I need some clean sheets. Mine are soaked from all this crying." Glinda giggled. "Yes ma'am."

Ivette grabbed her apron, and tied it around her waist. She quickly went to laundry department of the castle.

It was a large room with many fumes from the cloths. The air was thick from the perfumes and steam blew from the irons. There was a large conveyor belt on the opposite side than the door. Ivette quickly walked over to some hooks that hung on the left wall.

There were clear bags hung on the hooks with bed sheets and blankets and pillows in them. She grabbed one that said 'Lady Glinda' on it and ran off back to Glinda's room.

* * *

"M-mommy, is Maxi going to be alright?" Delanie approached her mother as she was working in the kitchen. It was midday. "Maximilian will be just fine." Elphaba lied. She didn't believe Maximilian would make it for more than another week at the most.

"He's having nightmares, mommy!" Delanie told her mother. "Lanie, I know. I know what's going on and you just need to let the adults handle it." Elphaba tried to calm her.

"He's my brother! I should worry... It's my business to know." Delanie looked down. "But you don't know." Elphaba whispered. "What don't I know?" Delanie asked. There was no response. "Mommy tell me!" Delanie begged. Still no response.

"Mommy!" Delanie fussed. Elphaba pressed her palms against the counter top unable to support her weight. "I can't. I just can't." she whispered. "Mom? Mom!" Delanie cried as Elphaba crashed to the ground giving in. "MOM!" Delanie screamed. Tears prickling her eyes. She ran to her mothers side wrapping her arms around her.

"He's going to die." Elphaba cried into her hands. "What?! No. No he's not." Delanie weeped. Elphaba was now shaking violently. It was all to much. She knew her son was going to die. And probably because of her. She didn't know what she did but she did something.

"Mommy, no." Delanie whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Elphaba cried. She gripped onto her daughter not letting go. "Sorry for what?" Delanie asked throw tears. "That I was born..."

"Mommy, no! D-don't be sorry. Please don't." Delanie whispered. Elphaba finally let go of her daughter and collapsed onto the floor unconscious. "No." Delanie whispered.

"Papa!" Delanie yelled. Fiyero walked in unaware of what had happened. "Wha- Lanie! Fae!" he ran to his daughter and wife. "W-what happened?" He asked. "Mommy said M-Maxi was going to d-die!" Delanie exclaimed through tears.

"What? No!" Fiyero said. "Max won't die. He can't." Fiyero started to cry. He picked up Elphaba and carried her to the couch. Delanie pushed herself off the ground and walked to Max's room.

When she entered she found he was still asleep. The green boy tossed violently in his bed. "Nightmares." Delanie whispered. She approached his bed slowly and knelt down next to it. "Shhh. Maxi, please wake up." she tried to hold back the tears. She already cried enough. She placed the back of her hand on his cheek. He was warm.

"Delanie!" she heard her fathers voice. She turned around taking her hand off his cheek. "I was just-". "Delanie you know not to come in here." Fiyero lowered his tone. Delanie looked down. "I know."

She stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

******Sorry. It's sad I know. If you read please review! I hate when I get 50 views and two reviews! So please! Oh and out of curiosity do you like Ivette or Delanie better?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back with this! I'm listening to this song called When Your Minds Made Up from Once the musical. Look it up it's really good. Just saying. Well any who that's all so you can now read. Wait reviews first...**

**NiatheWickedLover- I said it would be sad! Did you cry or not this time? **

**The Wizard of Wicked- Thank you! You made my day with that review! Thank you, again! **

**Oh and the nickname is pronounced I-vy with the short 'I' sound like her name.**

* * *

Ivette came into the palace the next day with her three younger sisters. Jocelin and Josette had a light shade of brown hair, just a little bit darker than Ivette's dirty blonde hair. They were short, slim, and pale. They had dirt covered faces and emerald eyes. All three cloths were mud splattered and torn.

Jocelin wore a brown, mud, dress and a dark purple knitted shawl. On her head was a darker shade of brown colored beanie cap and her hair was tangled, flying everywhere. Josette had worn a baby blue dress that was patterned with white and had a torn white collar. Her hair was also a mess.

The youngest, Eloise, had a violet dress and a bonnet. Her eye's were a sea blue and her hair was the color of the sun.

She looked up at her older sister. "Ivy, why are we hear?" Eloise asked the twelve-year-old. "Miss Glinda wishes to meet you!" Ivette said excitedly. Eloise looked confussed on who this Glinda was but shrugged and asked no more questions.

"You mean the Glinda? Glinda the Good? The uper uplands Glinda?" Josette suddenly asked. Jocelin stared at her sister for a second then told her not to ask so many questions. "No Jocelin, it's alright she can ask that. Yes It's THE Glinda." Ivette answered. "Now follow me."

Josette's face lit up as she grabbed Eloise's hand and followed her twin and sister.

* * *

Glinda waited in her office pretending to read important papers. Really she had nothing to do and just wanted to meet her maid's sisters. Why did she care so much about meeting them? Why would she care to meet them any ways? Why-

She heard a knock on the door followed by the door slowly opening. "Miss." a small voice said. Glinda looked up as her heart leaped but kept a strait face. "Hello miss Ivette."

Ivette stepped into the office followed by Jocelin, Josette and Eloise. Ivette felt a tug at her skirt and looked down to see Eloise. The smallest girl tugged at her eldest sisters skirt again. Ivette knelt down next to her. "Yes?"

"Is that Miss Galinda?" Eliose asked pronouncing her name wrong. "Glinda. It's Glinda." Ivette corrected then nodded her head. "Miss Glinda!" Josette squealed. "Shhh." Jocelin hushed her twin again. "Sorry." She squeaked.

"It's fine, girls." Glinda spoke. The girls then remembered Glinda was there and looked up at the blonde. "Now don't be shy. May I know your names?"

The girls looked ask each other then Josette opened her mouth. "I'm Josezeet, I'm mean sette. I'm Josette." she said shaking her head. "Jocelin, Eloise." Jocelin answered pointing to herself then her younger sister.

Glinda smiled. She stood up and walked over to the girls. "Beautiful names." she commented then shook there hands. When Glinda and Josette shook hands the younger almost, wait, did faint. "Oh good heavens. Do- Does she usually faint?"

Ivette shook her head. "She's a... Big fan." Ivette found lot in words. "Well we'll have her mended to." Glinda assured her as two other maids came in and pick the nine-year-old up. "Wait." Jocelin stop them, "What are you doing?"

"We are just going to lay her down somewhere more comfortable until she wakes up." one of the women told her. "O-oh-kay..."

The maids walked out. The girls turned there attention back to Glinda. "Girls, I would like to give you a chance to attend school or as I have set up you get an education as your sister works. Of coarse Ivette will learn to. What do you say?"

"I would love to!" Jocelin smiled big. "Jocelin, we couldn't except that." Ivette told her. "Why?"

"Because." Ivette frowned. "I insisted." Glinda said. "But...". "Not buts. You start tomorrow."

* * *

******Okay I give you a short, happy chapter right before another sad one. Boooo! I'm surprised there are no Nelly hunters. But I'm glad there aren't because if there were I would die way to many times, since I'm immortal and all. **


	6. (Authors Note)

**A/N: "Oz Again" is officially on hiatus. Please review and give me ideas for when/if I decide to continue again. I am so sorry to those who read this, I am writing a new fanfiction and rather not have a bunch of fics to deal with. TTFN! **


End file.
